A New Discovery
by Hoshi Neko Ryu
Summary: The young digidestined decide on going to the Digital World for summer. Everyone gets mad at Takeru for telling everyone. What will Patamon find out about his human partner that he never knew before until now.


All the Digi-destined, young, were in their last period. It was, also, the last day of school. Ken's parents allowed him to go to Daisuke's and them school, even though it's a long ways away from his house. They thought that he would be happier over there with his friends, than at a place were he doesn't have friends. Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru were in the last period together. Everyone was talking to each other about what they're going to do over the summer. That got the digi-destined thinking.  
  
"Do you guys have anything planed?" Ken asked.  
  
"No." Daisuke answered.  
  
"Other then the usual, no" Takeru said.  
  
"Don't think so," Hikari said, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Well, I know Miyako and she might plan something for all of us to do together."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Don't know, but she might."  
  
"Takeru, what did you mean by 'the usual'?" Daisuke asked looking at him.  
  
"Like hanging with Yamato and my dad; going to my mom's job and helping out there; and going to camp but that's always at the end of summer."  
  
"Why are you going to camp?" Ken asked.  
  
"I meet new people. Plus, I like to go."  
  
"Where do you do when you go with Yamato and your dad?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I do see Yamato at camp so that counts as hanging with him. I help with his band, like handing them things they need. We also help dad at his work. Other times we walk around, talking to each other about whatever."  
  
"Does Yamato ever come over to your house?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What do you to do then?"  
  
"Help mom at work; going to the beach and chill there; and walk around talking."  
  
"That's cool." Daisuke said.  
  
Then the bell rang and everyone ran out of the room. The kids in the hallway were pushing and shoving each other. The digi-destined promised that they'll meet at the door but the other kids were making it next to impossible to wait there. Daisuke saw Miyako and hoped that Iori was with her. As they came ever so closer, Iori was in sight. He was with Miyako. Once they got there they got back into stream of kids and rode it outside.  
  
When arriving outside, they stepped out of the stream and walk to the other side of the school, where it was facing the ocean.  
  
"Does anyone have any plans for the summer?" Miyako asked with a hint of I-got-a-plan.  
  
"No." Ken said.  
  
"No." Daisuke stated.  
  
"No." Iori said.  
  
"Don't know." Hikari said.  
  
"Other than the usual, no."  
  
"How long does 'the usual' last?"  
  
"It can always change."  
  
"Including camp?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Miyako, what's your plan for us this summer?" Ken asked.  
  
"We go to the Digital World!" She said that with great joy.  
  
"Do you think we could?" Iori was pondering over the thought.  
  
"If we do, how long are we going to stay there?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I was thinking the whole summer. If we need something then we'll come back and get it."  
  
"What will we tell our parents?" Ken asked.  
  
"First we see if they have anything planned. Once we find that out then we'll think of something."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed home.  
  
Iori's mom said that she had no plans.  
  
Miyako's parents said the same thing.  
  
Ken's parents had nothing plan.  
  
Daisuke's parents had nothing too.  
  
Hikari's parents were thinking about going on a vacation but they might not. Taichi was wondering why his baby sister was asking that question and thought he should asked her in his room.  
  
Takeru told his mom the truth and she said that it was ok but should ask the older kids on what to bring. Takeru picked up the phone and called Taichi.  
  
As soon as Taichi got Hikari and himself in the room, the phone rings.  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is the Yagami's house……Yes, I'll get him. Taichi, it's Takeru!"  
  
Both were shock to that Takeru was calling for Taichi.  
  
"Hikari, stay here till I'm done."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Taichi walked over and his mother handed him the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi Takeru. Why did you call me?"  
  
"Miyako was thinking about spending the summer in the Digital World. I told my mom and she thought that it would be smart to bring things from what we went through the first time we were there. So, tell me the things and I'll write them."  
  
"What were you supposed to asked?"  
  
"If our parents had anything planned for the summer."  
  
"Oh. Well, something that would be need is more clothes, coats, water, medicine, Koushiro, Yama, food that could last for three days but only last a half an hour, a river that's under a cliff, Kuwagumon, Seadramon, that's it."  
  
"Ok, tomorrow help Hikari pack."  
  
"Right, onana."  
  
Then Takeru hung up and Taichi walked over to his room.  
  
"Hikari, get some sleep and don't worry. I'll think of some excuse."  
  
She had a confuse look on her face. Taichi went to the couch and watched TV.  
  
Takeru called Yamato and he picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey Yama, we're planning on going to the Digital World so mom thought that I should ask everyone what to bring for the trip."  
  
"Did you call anyone before me?"  
  
"Taichi, knowing that he would be wondering why Hikari asked their parents if they had anything planned for the summer."  
  
"Did you get him before the interrogation?"  
  
"Think so."  
  
"Good and what about the original plan? You know that they would need a guide."  
  
"I know I'm hoping that Miyako is only planning for a few weeks."  
  
"And if not?"  
  
"I'll call you if not."  
  
"Ok then, here's the list. A chibi telescope, a person who can actually draw a map, sticks, dark caves should pop up every now, have someone to be a little siblings to everyone, have someone who knows how to cook, and people who knows how to fish. That's all I can think of."  
  
"No fights?"  
  
"I was hoping that either Taichi said that or you'll take my place."  
  
"And maybe even break your record too, right?"  
  
"Nooooooooo, don't break it. You can have less or the same amount but no more."  
  
"Ok, talk ta ya tomorrow." He said with a chucked.  
  
"Right."  
  
Yamato hung up and Takeru called Koushiro but his line was busy. He must be online. I'll give him an email. Takeru went online and emailed Koushiro. He answered, " Come over tomorrow and I'll give you everything you'll need"  
  
"Thanks Koushiro."  
  
He logged out and called Sora.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Takenouchi-san, is Sora home?"  
  
"No, she's at practice. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Hai, tell her that Takeru called and to call back."  
  
"Ok.'  
  
She hung up and Takeru called Jo.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Jo, do have anything to give the young ones to help us in the Digital World?"  
  
"Yea, don't go with any digimon you don't know and the bad ones, have both kinds of money, that's it. Talk ta ya later."  
  
"Baibai Jo. Oh, before I forget, is Mimi home?"  
  
"Iie and she won't be back for a few weeks."  
  
"What do you think she'll say if I asked her this question?"  
  
"Have a Palmon with you."  
  
"Thanks. Talk ta ya later."  
  
"Baibai."  
  
Jo hung up. Takeru's phone rang and he was wondering who was calling him. He picked it up, incase it was Sora.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Moshi moshi, Takeru."  
  
"Taichi? Why are you calling?"  
  
"Sora's mom called Sora, telling her what you said and Sora called me so I can give you her advice."  
  
"Ok, cool. I'm ready."  
  
"Be happy, no fighting, take care of each other, don't give up hope, bring light things, have something that can keep the sun off, have something to keep warm, keep each other in check, be safe, and bring something to entertain yourselves. That's all on the list."  
  
"You made a list?"  
  
"Yea, Sora thought that I couldn't remember everything that she said. She's probably right."  
  
"Yea, but Yama told me that I have to fight."  
  
"Then make sure that everyone fight you not each other."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Baibai."  
  
Taichi hung up and Takeru went to his room. Hr grabbed his old backpack. Patamon noticed.  
  
"What are you doing, Takeru?"  
  
"Huh? Oh." Takeru turned around looking at Patamon, smiling, "Just remembering on the old days. I'm glad that everyone wants to do things the old fashion way."  
  
"Do you think they can handle it?"  
  
"I hope so. Especially if they want to keep moving around."  
  
"They'll really need you and me for information."  
  
"Yep. For location and Digimon."  
  
"Why Digimon too?"  
  
"Some digimon did turn over a new leaf but some didn't. I'm betting that most of the ones who did just did it so they'll be on the good side of us."  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"So we can't hurt them. Plus, to make them looked innocent. They're waiting for the prefect time to attack."  
  
"Make sense. Do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
"Gazimon, Kuwagumon, Seadramon, Tryrannomon, Shogun Gekomon, Vegiemon, Digitamon, Numemon."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yea, the other ones died so we don't need to worry about them."  
  
"That's what we thought for Myotismon and look how that ended up."  
  
"Ok, then let's hope that they're dead."  
  
"If they're not then we really need to be there."  
  
"Yep, what do you think I should bring?"  
  
"Snacks and bricks."  
  
"I'll get the snacks tomorrow," Takeru put his book bag on his chair, "Want to play a game?"  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
"Video."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Takeru turned on his TV. Patamon flew over and got his hands on a controller. Takeru put in the game and grabbed the other one. They played till they had to go to bed.  
  
The next day, everyone met at the school.  
  
"So, what did everyone get?" Miyako asked when Ken arrived.  
  
"Nothing." Ken answered.  
  
"Same here." Daisuke said.  
  
"No plans." Iori answered.  
  
"They're thinking of going on vacation but Taichi said that he'll think of some excuse for me."  
  
"Did you tell him?" Miyako asked in a way that you could tell that she was mad.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why did he say that?"  
  
"Ask Takeru."  
  
Miyako looked at him, "Well?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What did you tell Taichi?"  
  
"Why are you making a big deal about this?"  
  
"No one was supposed to know. What did you say?"  
  
"I told him and asked for some things to bring."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, first I was really wondering on what to bring. After the fourth thing he started to joke around. Then I was wondering what the others would say. So, I called them."  
  
"So, you told everyone what we're doing?!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Who didn't you tell?"  
  
"Takenouchi-san."  
  
"Why were you talking to Takenouchi-san for?" Iori asked, not sounding mad.  
  
"I called Sora's house, not knowing that she was at practice so her mom picked up the phone."  
  
"Did you tell your mom?" Miyako asked, trying to hide her anger.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She knows about Digimon so I think it wasn't a big deal but now I'm seeing that it is."  
  
"Look Takeru, we didn't ask for you to go around asking everyone that's been there for advice on what to bring! This trip is for us to learn something and we don't need old, useless maps!" Daisuke, almost, yelled.  
  
"Is that how everyone feels?" Takeru, with a firm face, looked at everyone and they nodded their heads, minus Hikari.  
  
"Hikari, don't you agree?" Miyako asked in a softer voice.  
  
"Well……………Takeru, are you still coming with us?"  
  
"If one person from this group says that what I did wasn't a waste then I'll go but otherwise iie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it then you'll know why. So Hikari, what's your answer?"  
  
"Takeru, why not try a different way to survive in the Digital World?"  
  
"Thanks for letting me know your answer, Hikari, but you don't need to hide it from me. I thought that you were better than that."  
  
Takeru turned around and walked away. When he was about a few meters away, Hikari yelled to him, "Takeru, please come back! I'm sorry!"  
  
He still didn't come.  
  
"Hikari, c'mon. Forget it, he'll come back. I doubt that he'll leave us alone. Now we have to make a plan………" Miyako said.  
  
Takeru, I hope that Miyako is right. Please come back. Hikari was watching him go. When he was out of her sight she return to the conversation with the others.  
  
When Takeru got home, he told his mom and Patamon what happen with a little smile.  
  
"That was mean to say about you guys." Takaishi-san said sadly after listening to her son, but only Takeru recognized it.  
  
"What are you doing to do, Takeru?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Call everyone to make sure that they know not to help them."  
  
"Then you might want to hurry before Hikari gets home." Takaishi-san said with a sad sigh.  
  
"Right."  
  
Takeru called everyone and was able to get everyone this time, minus Mimi. He told everyone what happened and they understood. Takeru went to his room and played a video game.  
  
"Konnichi wa okasan." Hikari said when she entered the house."  
  
"Konnichi wa."  
  
"Okasan, is it ok if I go with my friends on a camping trip?"  
  
"Sure, long how would you be gone?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh, Taichi, why don't you go with Hikari? I'm sure her friends won't minded."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I'm sure they don't need an old, useless map around when they want to do things their own way."  
  
Hikari was shocked to hear the same words Daisuke said to Takeru. Taichi never turned his head toward them. He stayed firm to the TV screen.  
  
"It would give you something to do then sit and watch TV."  
  
"No thanks. I love warming up this spot on the couch."  
  
"I thought you love camping?"  
  
"I do, when the other campers what an old, useless map around. 'Sides, I'm thinking about hanging with my friends this summer. Not with Hikari's."  
  
"Don't you have the same friends?"  
  
"I thought we did."  
  
"Ok then, Hikari be careful."  
  
"Right. Thanks."  
  
Hikari went to her room and emailed Miyako. Then she packed her things they thought that they would need in shocking silence.  
  
Miyako got an email from everyone saying that they can go.  
  
The next day they meet at the school. Ken was the one who brought the laptop. Daisuke opened the portal and everyone went in. They landed near the ocean.  
  
"Does anyone have an idea on where we are?" Iori asked.  
  
"Let's walk on. We might find something." Ken said.  
  
They started to walk inland.  
  
Takeru and Patamon were cleaning the apartment. Takaishi-san was at work so they were by themselves. She left them things to do and they were on the last one. After they were done, they went outside. Patamon was riding on Takeru's head. They headed toward a shop that carried art things.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Takeru. Haven't seen you around lately." Said the guy at the desk.  
  
"I notice but I've been busy with friends, family, and school."  
  
"What's the thing on you head?"  
  
"Uh, oh this," he took Patamon off his head, "It's something that my mom gave me."  
  
"Why did you put it on your head?"  
  
"It's cute and it's fits comfortable on my head without fallin'." He then put Patamon back in his spot.  
  
"Oh, anyways, we have lots more art supplies and kits so feel free to look."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Takeru then walked over to where the art supplies were. When they got there, Takeru was grabbing things left and right.  
  
"How does he know you?" Patamon whispered.  
  
"I came here, almost, everyday when I'm with Yamato and when I moved here. This is one of my favorite places to shop for art supplies."  
  
Takeru put everything on the ground and ran to the front of the shop. He grabbed a cart then ran back to where he put everything. He loaded everything into the cart and went back to grabbing things again.  
  
"I didn't take you as an artist, Takeru."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You never can here when I was around? Why?"  
  
"Saving the world takes up most of my time."  
  
"But you weren't saving the world all the time."  
  
"Was too. Twenty-four/seven."  
  
"Then how were you able to go to school?"  
  
"I never knew when I would be needed. So I decided that I would put everything on hold till all the digi stuff was over."  
  
"Do you really think that it's over?"  
  
"Iie, but at least I don't have to worry about it for a while. I can relax for a while with no worries."  
  
"You have to bee worry! They're your friends!"  
  
"Who said that I'm not worry about them?"  
  
"That's what it sounded like."  
  
"I don't have to worry about the Digital World for a while. I can do things without worrying about going to the Digital World to save it. The others can do that for me."  
  
"So you don't care what happens to the Digital World?"  
  
"I care but I lost myself during the time I was saving it."  
  
"The only one that I saw loosing themselves was Ken."  
  
"That's because I learn from last time. They're new at this."  
  
"Hikari isn't."  
  
"If she wasn't then she would have done the same thing that I did or told Taichi what she was doing. I told everyone knowing that they would get worried if we went somewhere without them knowing."  
  
"Guess so. Weren't we supposed to be there if one of our old enemies appeared?"  
  
"Yea, but they don't want our help so we're not going to."  
  
"You're going to let them get in trouble with Etemon and Devimon?! What would everyone think if they never come back?!"  
  
"Ok, I'll look for them within a few days."  
  
"Why 'a few days'?"  
  
"'Cause I'm planning on working on somethings so I'll see how they are within a few days. Plus, I want to spend some days with Yamato."  
  
"He might be with Sora."  
  
"Sora will understand. Anyway, go back to being silent. I'm going to pay."  
  
"Ok. What are we going to do after you buy them?"  
  
"Don't know. We'll decide that afterward."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Patamon went back to being a plush toy. Takeru went to the front desk.  
  
"Finished?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Betting that this should last for a while. Do you want the new things to be ship to Yamato?"  
  
"Ne, that's ok. I live near here now so you can ship them there."  
  
"Then let me have it."  
  
Takeru got out a paper and pen and was writing his new address. When he was done, the guy was almost done putting everything in the bags and they were a lot of them.  
  
"I think I might need the cart." Takeru laughed.  
  
"You just might. Go ahead and take it. We've got plenty."  
  
"Thanks. Here's my new address."  
  
"Thanks and here's you stuff. See ya later."  
  
"Same with ya."  
  
Takeru grabbed the cart and walked out. Patamon was quiet puzzled.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He didn't ring it up nor did you pay for everything you bought."  
  
"Oh, my mom helped him find this job so in return, he let's me have anything I want for free."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh. What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Get this cart to my house then get a bit to eat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They got to the apartment and put the cart in Takeru's room. Then went to a restaurant to have lunch.  
  
The others were doing the same. They were now in a forest and were tried from walking.  
  
"Miyako, are you sure that we have enough food?" Iori asked, noticing that everyone is eating a lot.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"It doesn't seem like that to me."  
  
"He's right. Maybe we should eat less." Hikari said.  
  
"I won't be able to live on small amounts."  
  
"That's true. I couldn't either." Iori replied.  
  
"I guess we have to eat things off the trees." Hikari laughed.  
  
"Hikari, I'm not being rude or anything but that's not as funny as you're making it." Ken said.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
After they were done they kept on walking. A few minutes passed and they were out of the forest. Now it was a desert. After a few minutes in the heat and sun, they were in need of a rest.  
  
"I think I lost a few pounds." Armadillomon said.  
  
"I don't think I've ever walk this much in one day." Miyako said.  
  
"Ya know, I remember when Hikari was trapped inside the dome, Takeru and I came through the desert. He didn't act tried or anything. It seemed like he was used to it or something. Hikari, do you have any idea why he might act like that?"  
  
"No, but after the battle with Apologymon everyone, but me, changed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked.  
  
"They became stronger, wiser in making choices, became more emotional, better in making friends, and surviving in any situation."  
  
"Do you know why?" Iori asked.  
  
"Taichi never told me anything about what happened to them before I came to the picture. When I did came in, they were concentrating ever hard on what they were doing. The only real problem was between Yama and Taichi. It seemed that everyone was, somewhat, calm when they were fighting. No one tried to stop them. After something happened to me, Yama went off on his own. Jo and Mimi went off too. I don't know what happened to them but when they came back they were stronger. The only thing that I knew is that everyone else knows what happened. When I asked Taichi he just said that I wouldn't get it. I even asked Takeru and he told me that something big happened. I think during the time they first went there till they came out after Myotismon is what made them strong."  
  
"Did they ever tell you anything from that time?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Gatomon, do you know?"  
  
"Iie, the only thing that I knew about the digidestined was that they were my enemy and that we were going to the real world to kill the 8th one."  
  
"Well, I think that's rude. No one telling you anything and you call them friends." Daisuke protested.  
  
"I did ask Sora why no one told me anything."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said that everyone believes that Takeru or on of them would be around if something form their past appears."  
  
"Like Devimon." Iori announced.  
  
"What about him?" Ken asked, flashing back to when he first saw him.  
  
"Yama told me that Takeru always hated evil digimon because of him and what he did to Angemon."  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, that's enough talking, we better get a move on." Miyako said.  
  
Everyone got up and started walking again.  
  
When Takeru and Patamon got back from lunch, Takeru was painting a scene that he remembered from the Digital World. Patamon was watching him closely. When he was done with it, Patamon recognized it.  
  
"That's Infinity Mountain!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're really good. You gave this up to save everyone? Why?"  
  
"Not this really but working with clay needs no distractions. The same thing goes for every art I do. I need time and I never had that time."  
  
"Why didn't you do this after you guys defeated Malo Myotismon?"  
  
"Always thought that I would be needed again for something. Plus, I didn't want everyone to know that I love art."  
  
"Why are you in PE if you love art?"  
  
"It's called a disguise. Yamato and I have one."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yep. You might not see it but we do and we only tell each other what that disguise is or will be."  
  
"Why do you have one?"  
  
"To hide from everyone."  
  
"Can you tell me yours and Yama's?"  
  
"That I like basketball and soccer, kind, friendly, don't say bad things about others, I like taking orders, willing to give the 'leader' title to someone else, don't have that much courage, and will tell a friend the truth."  
  
"Dose that mean that you're not kind, friendly, and tell friends the truth?"  
  
"I'm kind and friendly to when I'm not with Yama."  
  
"Does that include me?"  
  
"Iie. Yama said that we should ne kind and friendly toward you twp and only you guys."  
  
"Oh, what's Yama's?"  
  
"Sad person who wants to protect me, loves cooking, loves having people adore him, cares about friends, kind and friendly aren't apart of his list, and that just what makes us different."  
  
"What are the same things?"  
  
"Can't fight well; having a protective side; we like the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing; caring what our parents say; caring about what happens to our parents; not good in science or math; liking our family; not making fun of other people; kind to old people; listening to adults; liking school; not good in strength or running for a long time; can't win agreements; liking our hair style or clothes style; not being a prevent or have a sick mind; not having a taste for battles or blood; giving the right information to someone or the full information; unable to hide things; we don't know anything about computers; can't plan battle plans well; at first not knowing how to survive by ourselves; not good at acting; can't draw; we don't know other languages; don't get attitudes to things that we know or things that are wrong; not having a joking personality; and don't say any cruse words."  
  
"Yama doesn't care what happens to you?"  
  
"He does, he's not as protective."  
  
"He doesn't like to cook?"  
  
"Everyone thinks that's what he wants to do for a career but he doesn't like it that much."  
  
"Why is Yama dating Sora?"  
  
"'Cause she wants to date him."  
  
"Why don't you care about the world?"  
  
"That's something that Yama would have to ok."  
  
"What's wrong with your styles?"  
  
"It's not us."  
  
"You guys joke a lot?"  
  
"Not as much if we're by ourselves."  
  
"So if someone falls in love with you two, they're only in love with your disguise?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So when did you guys started this?"  
  
"Ever seen I can remember."  
  
"Are you going to tell me and Gabumon the truth?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why was Yamato in that dark cave if he didn't care about, almost, nothing?"  
  
"We're so good that we can even fool the Digital World."  
  
"So you don't even care what happens to them, do you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yours join one was longer than yours separated ones, I'm guessing that the only people you care about are yourselves before we came to your life?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"How do I know that you're not lying? Your whole life was a lie to everyone and plus, you don't give all the information, do you?"  
  
"You're learning."  
  
"Learning what?"  
  
"To never believe anything we say."  
  
"Why did you care about Hikari when she was sick?"  
  
"I was acting like I was her friend."  
  
"It seems like you guys love to lie. Do your parents know that you guys have disguises?"  
  
"All they know is that we like to hang together so they go away all summer."  
  
"So, that means that your mom won't be here tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What do you do over the summer?"  
  
"Hang with Yamato and do art."  
  
"What would get you to go to the Digital World to check up on them?"  
  
"One of the others asked me to. Like Taichi or Sora."  
  
"Betting that Yama doesn't care what happens to them?"  
  
"And you win a million yens as your prize."  
  
"Did you guys like evil Digimon?"  
  
"We're not evil."  
  
"Sure. Good people would care what happens to the world and their friends."  
  
"You're a fast learner. I'm even more surprise that you're not mad at my true behavior."  
  
"Were you really sad when I was a Digiegg?"  
  
"Somewhat. Yama and I knew that you would come back."  
  
"I'm guessing that part is the non-sad so what were you sad about?"  
  
"You're the first true and loyal friend that I ever had and there was nothing I could do to save you."  
  
"Takeru, you better be telling the truth about that."  
  
"I am and that also goes for Gabumon with Yamato."  
  
"How did you know that I would come back?"  
  
"Uhhhh…….that information would have to be clear with Yamato."  
  
"You guys are hiding something, aren't you?"  
  
"Hiding and lying are the best way to go."  
  
"Didn't Jun ask Yama out on a date?"  
  
"Yep, everything we do around everyone is just an act."  
  
"But acts are always plan. You guys can't plan what everyone is going to do and say?"  
  
"Hai, but we are so good with our characters that we know how to act in different situation. That's why we call them acts."  
  
"And the only time that you would get a break from acting is during the summer?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So Miyako's plans on going to the Digital World for the summer would never have us in it?"  
  
"Iie, if they didn't reacted the way they did then it would be I who would get out earlier."  
  
"Poor Yama, he has to keep up the act since he's with Sora and Taichi thinks he's his best friend."  
  
"I know and if they keep this up our camping trip will be coming sooner then usual."  
  
"It that's where you guys get stronger?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That's what I can call it, right?"  
  
"How did you figure that out?"  
  
"You have answered 'yep' to those type of question."  
  
"I think it's safe to say that we should stop talking about this topic. I have lots of projects that I want to finish."  
  
"I thought that you would want to hang with Yama?"  
  
"That's tomorrow."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Then Takeru was about to paint something but Patamon stop his brush, "Why don't you show me what kind of style you two like and paint us like that too?"  
  
"Great idea but promise that you won't tell anyone about what you heard from today on. That also includes seeing."  
  
"Promise, but in either case I wouldn't tell anyone anyway 'cause they will always see you as your character for the play not what I'm going to see."  
  
"Good, but they might believe you since you're my digimon."  
  
Then he started to paint. Patamon rested 'cause there was nothing he could do. Takeru had no problem painting him and Yamato but painting Gabumon and Patamon like that was the challenge that he was willing to excepted. Takeru was almost done with the painting when he heard Patamon's sleepy voice.  
  
"Why are you running from what you are? Do you guys hate yourselves?"  
  
"Iie,"  
  
"Then why run?"  
  
"That might get explained to you later on in your life. The only thing that you and Gabumon need to know is that we'll never let you die and you are the only real friends we ever had."  
  
"I know that the divorcement isn't what turn you guys like this, isn't?"  
  
"Hope, the painting is done."  
  
Patamon opened his eyes and flew over on Takeru's head to see the picture. Takeru and Yamato were wearing fighting/gang/ street clothes. Their hair was wild, but had a scary looked to it with the eyes to match. Their eyes weren't the ones Patamon was used to. Weapons were the only thing they seem to carry. Gabumon fur was die into wild colors and fix in a scary way, mad eyes to match and thinner then what he was and carrying weapons, also. He was no exception to the painting pattern. Fur die, mad eyes, and weapons everywhere. Blood was around them. If it was a movie, they might have been people screaming in fear of what happened. They looked scary but they didn't seem to be evil; like protectors that wanted nothing to do with the world. Unknowing want challenges they'll face but are willing to face whatever it is. Brains are great factor to the group's asset.  
  
"Very nice. You're right, you guys aren't evil just scary."  
  
"Told ya, but never believe anything we say. Just say to yourself that we're lying so you won't be hurt if we are."  
  
"Ok, but what are you protecting?"  
  
"When you need to know, you'll know."  
  
"Ok, paint some more things and let me see it after you're done."  
  
"Right."  
  
Takeru went back to painting and Patamon flew back to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
They finally found the first thing that would symbolize life in what seems to be and endless sea of sand. It was a village. When they got there they saw no life within the village. They found showers, bathtubs, food, beds and rooms but no Digimon.  
  
"This is weird, dose anyone have an idea on what happened?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Not a clue." Daisuke replied.  
  
"Do you think that whatever it was that did this is still here?" Miyako asked, afraid.  
  
"Don't think so. If it was still here we would found it by now." Ken assured.  
  
"Well, we might as well take the food," Armadillomon said.  
  
"Armadillomon that would be stealing." Iori said.  
  
"Iori, I'm sure they'll understand if they knew that we really needed it." Miyako assured.  
  
"Everyone took some food and put it among their things. Afterward, they decided to stay there for the night and decided on where they were and where to go.  
  
"Miyako, have you found where we are yet?"  
  
"I'm trying to, Daisuke, but this place isn't on any of the maps."  
  
"What do you mean? It has to be on the map!" Iori worried.  
  
"Well, it isn't. Ken, do you know where we are?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm still going to try to find where we are. Hikari, are you taking pictures?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Have you sent them to Taichi yet?"  
  
"………………." Hikari flashes back to seeing Taichi looking straight at the TV.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"I don't think they'll help until Takeru is willing to help us."  
  
"Takeru will help us. I don't know that he'll let anything bad happen to us." Iori reassured.  
  
"We don't need his help!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"If that's how you fell toward Takeru then that's how we feel toward everyone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked.  
  
"Never mind, you guys might not understand."  
  
"Hikari, are you going to give us the same treatment everyone gave you?" Miyako asked.  
  
"I know it seems unfair but …………"  
  
"You're going to do the same. Giving us the information till we really need it. Why?"  
  
"…………………"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"People take things differently so that's why they don't tell us things till we need them cause if you know before you really need it then you'll forget it. If you know when the same situation comes up then you'll remember it better."  
  
"Hikari, don't make an excuse! I know you don't do that kind of stuff so stop!"  
  
"C'mon Hikari, I don't think you need this right now. Let's go outside." Ken said.  
  
Hikari walked out of the village with Ken. They sat near a waterfall. Both looking at the water, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Ken, did I make an excuse?"  
  
"Iie, I think you wanted something to explain why they do that and that was the best you could think of."  
  
"I know that Taichi would tell me everything he knows but I guess that somethings has to be a secret."  
  
"Guess so. Do you keep anything from him?"  
  
"Hope not."  
  
"So you tell him every opinion you have on everything?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Then it's actually amazing that you tell him your life yet he gives you bits of his. You should tell him that, maybe he'll start telling you more about his life."  
  
"Thanks Ken."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You remind me of Takeru."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, he's usually kind and thoughtful toward everyone."  
  
"He wasn't acting like that yesterday."  
  
"Well, I guess just toward me."  
  
"Then he would be here talking to you instead of me. Sorry for this but Takeru might wanted to be left alone for the summer."  
  
"Taichi tells me that Takeru, sometimes, acts like Yamato."  
  
"Did he explain that?"  
  
"Acts like a rebel, not listening to orders, gets into fights, going his own way."  
  
"I've never seen that. The only time was when Raidramon appeared."  
  
"I don't know what happened that day but whatever it is has shown again. Why do you think Takeru didn't come or at least shown himself to me?"  
  
"I'm sure that he needs to figure things out first. What they are, I don't know but it's probably something. Give him time."  
  
"He's figure out everything already!"  
  
"I thought that I've figured things out, too, when I was the Digimon Kaiser but I found out that to be a lie."  
  
"Where did all the digimon go?"  
  
"Don't know, I know that they were with us when we walked out."  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"Wormmon!"  
  
They said as they sat up. They walked around the area looking for their digi-partner. A few hours past and they found them near a tree. Gatomon was in the tree and Wormmon was on the ground, sleeping.  
  
"Wormmon, wake up." Ken said while shaking him lightly.  
  
"Gatomon, wake up too."  
  
Gatomon rose slowly then hopped down. Wormmon opened his eyes then sat up straight.  
  
"Why were you two sleeping?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Have you looked at the sun?" Gatomon said pointing toward it.  
  
They looked and noticed that it had, almost, disappeared to the ground and trees.  
  
"Was it like this when we were walking?" Ken asked.  
  
"Hai, sorry we didn't tell you but it's a habit for us to go to sleep before nightfall. Unless you have special training." Wormmon answered.  
  
"You guys never had this problem before." Hikari stated.  
  
"We're fine in the real world but we need sleep in the Digital World." Gatomon said.  
  
"Then we need to get back to the others." Ken said.  
  
They walked back to the campsite. When they got there it was night and everyone was asleep. They headed to bed too.  
  
Takeru was done with all the paintings he was going to. Patamon was watching him near the last few. Otherwise, he saw the finished ones. The pictures weren't happy but they weren't evil either. They told the viewer that the artist didn't have a happy personality but didn't have a bad life either.  
  
"Patamon, do you want to see how we act toward others?"  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea but sure, I'll come."  
  
"Cool. I'll tell Yamato tomorrow but you'll have to wake up early."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I always wake up that early but you don't so just letting you know. Plus, you'll have to wear the outfit so no one would recognized you."  
  
"Right. What time would we need to get up?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"How long does it usually take you to finish a project, cause you got through this pretty fast?"  
  
"All depends on what I'm doing. Clay takes a while then I have to worry about 'friends' coming over. Especially if they come back."  
  
"Should we head to bed?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Night Takeru, see ya in the morning or when I wake up."  
  
"K."  
  
Patamon walked over to his spot on the bed and fell asleep shortly after. Takeru grabbed his paintings and walked toward the closet. He spent several minutes in there before he came out. He then went to bed.  
  
In the morning, Patamon woke to the shaking that Takeru was giving him. He looked toward the clock, noticing that it was four as Takeru said. He then looked at Takeru noticed that he was wearing clothing like in the picture.  
  
"Guess that I'm going to wear the outfit that I was wearing in the picture?"  
  
"Right. C'mon we have to get you ready."  
  
Patamon was dressed within a few minutes. Takeru had a backpack on him. Patamon was going to ride on Takeru's shoulder instead of his head. Just as they were about to leave, Patamon noticed that something was missing.  
  
"What about breakfast?"  
  
"We're eating at Yama's house every time we're out doing this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see. Plus, everything is close at this hour."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They walked out of the apartment. The streets were silent during the morning walk. The darkness seemed endless. Takeru's steps were even silent. Patamon noticed that they were blending in with the darkness.  
  
"Happy thoughts aren't out for the day?"  
  
"All depends on your definition of 'happy thoughts'."  
  
"I doubt that it'll be the same as yours."  
  
Within minutes, they were at the base of Yamato's apartment. They took the elevator to his floor. They walked toward his door and Takeru knocked on it.  
  
"Konnichi wa…….." Yamato said as opened the door to find Takeru and Patamon at his door.  
  
Surprise, he allowed them to come in. Patamon then noticed that Yamato was wearing what Takeru painted.  
  
"Patamon, what are you doing here?" Yamato sounded mad.  
  
"He knows a few things on what we do over the summer." Takeru answered.  
  
"Oh, so now Gabumon is the last one."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, let's get some breakfast."  
  
Yamato walked over to the kitchen and started to cook. Takeru went to the table and sat down. Patamon sat in the next one.  
  
The others were in the forest again. Miyako was still finding the area they were in. Daisuke was in front of the line along with V-mon. Hikari and Gatomon were in the back. Ken and Wormmon were in front of them and Cody was behind Miyako. Ken was worried about Hikari cause she seemed distant all morning. Not talking, not paying attention, not doing anything really. Gatomon seemed that she didn't know what to do but they did whisper to each other during the walk in the woods. No one, but Iori, noticed that something was following them.  
  
It didn't take Yamato long to make the food.  
  
"Patamon, you have to eat a bit faster then usual."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They ate a bit fast. They left the plates on the table since they'll come back for lunch.  
  
They went to a building that was very busy for the morning. It wasn't a very important building but wasn't an unimportant either. Yamato and Takeru were making their way to phone that was place on the wall. Yamato picked it up and dial a number. Then let go of the phone to allow it to hang from the line that's attached to the main box. They went to every phone doing that. The amazing thing was that no one saw them doing this nor noticed the phones. The only phone they didn't touch was the manger's. They walked to the little park near the building. Yamato pulled out his cell phone and called the building. The manger picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"I planted a bomb in that building and I know you won't find it." Yamato disguised his voice to make it seem that he was older.  
  
"What does the bomb look like?"  
  
"A monkey's ass."  
  
"Where is the bomb located?"  
  
"I forget, but I do know is that it's somewhere in there."  
  
"When is the bomb going to explode?"  
  
"In a few hours."  
  
"What kind if bomb is it?"  
  
"The kind that's goes boom."  
  
"What will make it explode?"  
  
" You're face."  
  
"Did you place the bomb?"  
  
"I think so, but I forget."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I know what you did and I won't allow it to happened again."  
  
"Where are you located?"  
  
" In the United States."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"What is your address?"  
  
"I was told to never give that to strangers."  
  
Then Yamato hung up. Everyone walked out of the building. Takeru took out a controller and pushed the button on the top of it. A big boom was going around the building. Yamato and Takeru laughed then walked away from the building. Patamon didn't say anything.  
  
When they reached the end of the forest, Iori noticed that the person was gone. They kept on walking. Iori noticed that Hikari was silent. Ken was worried about her even more cause she stop talking to Gatomon. Gatomon looked worried too. Hikari and Gatomon brought sunglasses so they put them on, when they found a tree to rest under.  
  
"Any luck?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Iie, Ken, can you help me with this?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ken and Miyako were looking for where they were. Their digimon were sitting near them. Iori and Daisuke were around Ken and Miyako. Hikari was lying on the tree with her faithful cat partner on her lap. She was looking at the sky, thinking sad things that Takeru could be doing. Gatomon was wondering what Patamon was doing to get Takeru to show himself. Closing their eyes at the same time and fell asleep.  
  
Little did they know that Takeru and Yamato were about to pull another one of their tricks. They were standing at a corner were lots of cars go by. Patamon noticed that no one came to help the building.  
  
"Did you guys do something to the fire department and police department?"  
  
"It's not our fault if the fire department had a fire." Takeru said innocently.  
  
"And the police department has a problem with their cars and other transportation." Yamato said in the same way.  
  
"Guess you're right." Patamon knew that they are the ones who did that. Then a thought came to Patamon's head. "What about the TV news reporters?"  
  
"Yama, did you do anything to them?" Takeru asked with the sound of not knowing.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Looking around, Takeru eyes laid upon a carriage. The lady was talking someone. He walked, like a ninja, toward it. Patamon was being quiet even though he knew that Takeru was going to do something that would be classify to others as evil. Closer and closer he got to the sleeping baby. Placing something for the child, Takeru took him out and rolled the carriage toward Yamato. He placed the kid under his coat and Takeru pushed the carriage to the street. Patamon would have flown back to Yamato to make sure nothing happens to him but with the knowing that he couldn't, he only hoped that the baby was going to be okay in the hands of a cold-hearted being. The carriage was then in the street and Takeru pressed another button that was in his hand. Suddenly, a baby's cry could be heard from the empty carriage. Takeru dashed to the trees immediately after pushing the button. Cars swirled around, not hitting the carriage but each other. The lady was running to the street willing to risk her life for her child. Before she could reach the edge of the sidewalk, Takeru pushed the button again and the middle point where the carriage was, a big explosion appeared. The lady's face had fear all over. Tears were about to appear on her cheeks but Yamato made the tears of sadness into overwhelming joy.  
  
"Miss, don't cry. Your baby is right here."  
  
She turned to face him and saw her life in his arms. "Thank you so much for rescuing my baby."  
  
Yamato handed the kid back before he spoke. "I noticed the carriage and got him out before it went to the streets. I didn't have any time to save the carriage."  
  
She really didn't seem to be listening or caring to what Yamato was saying. Only to the happy babbling of her child in her arms. Yamato smiled the way Patamon was used to seeing him. Happy and relieved that they aren't going to do anything to the innocent human. Yamato was walking toward them. When arriving, he turned to face their true propose of their plan. Patamon then, realizing that the baby had no place in their plan of evilness, saw their smiles of joy for the child's safety turned to smiles of evil when the people were surrounded by flames. Human's parts could, also, be seen in the scenery. The only sounds around the area were the flames and the screams of people. Patamon knew that they did something with the ambulance since their horns weren't apart of the noise. Then they walked away. Patamon didn't need to look to know that they were smiling with great pride for what they've done. Only one thing that he couldn't figure out and thought that if asked, they wouldn't tell him the truth, tell him apart of the truth, or tell him the whole truth. Knowing the slimness in the deal made him not speak the question he wanted answered.  
  
Hikari woke with the sudden alien movement of her shoulder. Turning to Miyako in her eyesight.  
  
"Good, you're awake. Let's get going."  
  
"Have you found out where we are?" Hikari looked at her cat friend who was still asleep.  
  
"Iie, and we've tried to email it to Koushiro but he's not answering us."  
  
"I told you that they wouldn't help until Takeru feels like helping us." Her voice was calm.  
  
"How do you know? And what do you mean by 'feels like helping us'?" Miyako had anger in her voice.  
  
Her voice awoke Gatomon. Hikari got up and started walking away from Miyako. Ken and Wormmon followed shortly afterward.  
  
"Miyako, you didn't have to yell at her." Iori said.  
  
"Well, we might as well follow since that's the direction we were planning on going."  
  
Then they walked after them.  
  
"Hikari, try not to be mad at Miyako. I think her unknowing is what making her upset." Ken reassured.  
  
"I did tell her that they wouldn't help us."  
  
"Guess she was hoping that you were wrong. Why did you walk this way anyway?"  
  
"Something told me to go this way."  
  
"Well, that 'something' told you to go in the direction we were planning to go to."  
  
"Ken, would you believe me if I said that there are three teams in the digi- destined?"  
  
"I would like to hear your reasons for that before I answer or hear the three groups."  
  
"The first group is the first digi-destined, like Taichi, Koushiro, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Jo, Takeru, and myself. The second is the second digi- destined: Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, Takeru, you and me. The third group is the between digi-destined: Takeru, you, and me. The first and second groups are easily understandable, but the third id because we have a digimental, like the second."  
  
"But I don't have one."  
  
"We found you with this group not in the first group so that's why you would be the between group."  
  
"Then I would agree with you. How did you come with this conclusion?"  
  
"Takeru helped me too. He thought that if you were given the choice between something that involve the first and second group, you would go with the first group but feel sorry for what you're doing to our other friends. Plus, you might act like him when he's not around."  
  
"Did he explain that?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Sounds like to two talk a lot."  
  
"Yea, we do."  
  
"When do you two talk anyway? You guys are usually hanging with us to talk to each other by yourselves."  
  
"During classes, walking to and from places, lunch, and any other time we're not around the others."  
  
"Have you two ever been on a date before?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Do you think you will?"  
  
"Don't know, but I hope so."  
  
"Why is Ken hanging around Hikari for?" Miyako asked with a bit of anger.  
  
"I would like to know why Takeru hasn't appeared yet." Hawkmon said.  
  
"You'd think that Patamon would try to get Takeru here to help." Armadillomon said.  
  
"I doubt that Hikari would be acting like this, too." Iori said.  
  
Then Ken, Wormmon, Gatomon, and Hikari stop. They ran up to them and saw a colosseum.  
  
"Does anyone know what that's doing here?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Well, we might as well go and look around." Iori suggested.  
  
Gatomon and Hikari started to walk toward it. Ken picked up Wormmon, place him on his head and walk with her. The rest followed.  
  
"Wonder what we should do next?" Yamato wondered as they were walking toward the train station.  
  
"The train speed. We haven't done that for a while." Takeru suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went to the wall and Yamato hit it lightly, like he was hearing for something. Then it seemed like he got it. He hit that part of the wall and all the lights turned off. Patamon noticed that the trains weren't moving, too. Takeru bend down and did something. It was too dark for Patamon to see anything. Then the trains moved again but they were moving faster than before. Patamon could feel the wind of the train made. Patamon could tell that the trains were moving back and forth at a very high speed, Screams could be heard, lightly, as the trains moved passed them. Giggles were heard from above and below Patamon. Anything that Patamon says would be fruitless. Now I wished that Takeru did go with the others. Patamon closed his eyes as if that would make everything stop. Then they walked out of the station and back to the surface. Patamon opened his eyes to the light of the sun.  
  
"What's going to happen to the trains?" Patamon asked, trying not to sound worry.  
  
"We didn't do anything to the technician. So, they should be here any minute to see what the problem is." Yamato answered.  
  
"Is that speed good for the human body?"  
  
"We heard nothing about anyone dieing when we did it before." Takeru answered.  
  
"Well, by the time we get to my house, it will be time for lunch. So let's get a move on."  
  
They started to walk toward Yamato's house.  
  
It was like the colosseum that the Romans had, except that this one had a TV screen and two soccer goals. Only one was usable, the other was smashed by something. One of the sidewalls and seats were gone. They looked around to see if there was a clue onto what did this.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Nope." V-mon answered.  
  
"Whoever did this must have been pretty big and strong to smash the soccer goal, the wall, and throw something at the TV screen." Ken analyzed.  
  
"Or the object was small enough so it didn't have to be strong just really big." Daisuke added.  
  
"Don't think so. Otherwise the goal would be completely flat not somewhat flat. It might have been an Ultimate or Mega, but either one had to be big in size."  
  
"What about a Champion?" Iori asked.  
  
"I don't think a Champion 'cause the damage is too great for the power they hold. It looks like the minim power of a Mega or a really powerful Ultimate."  
  
"What's your opinion, Hikari?" Miyako asked.  
  
"It's a powerful Ultimate that they've face and the same with us."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Ken brought him out once."  
  
"Hmmmmm…………Skull Greymon?!" Ken asked.  
  
Hikari nodded her head.  
  
"How did you figure that out?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Taichi told me about this place after Skull Greymon appeared. He said that this part of their journey would be a secret to all of us 'cause we would never need to know this part. There's another part that they don't want everyone knowing but he didn't tell me why. It was before they came back to find me. Gatomon, do you know?"  
  
"Nope, I was searching for Myotismon's army during the time Demi Devimon was doing something to the Digi-destined. He never told me what he was doing though."  
  
"Why did they came here?" Iori asked.  
  
"He never said." Hikari answered.  
  
"I remember that brat," said a voice.  
  
Everyone looked everywhere to find the source but Hikari and Gatomon looked at the broken screen.  
  
"Who are you?" Hikari demanded.  
  
"It's a shame that they don't tell you the truth about them."  
  
"Tell us your name."  
  
"Etemon, the new king of the Digital World."  
  
"Where are you?" Miyako asked, still looking around.  
  
"At my old house, too bad that the other brats aren't with you. Oh well, guess killing her friends will do. Here's your new playmate, Hyogamon!"  
  
Something was appearing close to Hikari and Gatomon, they moved back a few steps. Then thus blue Ogremon appeared. Two crystals are coming from his shoulders and he's carrying a crystal.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Hyogamon ran to Hikari and Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon Armor digievolve to………..Nefertimon! Cat's Eye Beam!"  
  
A beam came out from the top of her head and hit Hyogamon in the chest. Nefertimon grabbed Hikari and flew to where everyone else was. Hyogamon fell to the ground. The others digievolve to their Champions forms, all used their attacks and aimed for one spot. That killed Hyogamon and they left the place.  
  
Yamato, Takeru, and Patamon reached Yamato's house. Yamato was making them lunch  
  
"So Patamon, what did you think about the morning fun?" Takeru asked.  
  
"It was interesting. You guys do that every day of summer?"  
  
"Minus the time we're at camp." Yamato said while setting the food on the table.  
  
"Yea, otherwise we do that every day."  
  
"But every time is different. When did this start?"  
  
"For a while. We started small and we're now working big." Yamato answered, finishing with the food.  
  
They all started to eat.  
  
"Takeru, when are you going to work on your projects?"  
  
"I'll work on them when we get home."  
  
"Haven't I told you to stop doing those?"  
  
"Why should he stop?"  
  
"Yama thinks that they're a waste of time and I should be thinking of the next camping trip should be."  
  
"Right, you know I don't have time for that now. I've got the band and Sora to think about."  
  
Then the phone rang. Yamato went over to pick it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is Yamato speaking……..Oh, sorry. I have something planned for tomorrow with Takeru……..Iie, I can't change it………I have something plan for today too……….Iie, I'm not going to change it……..Is that the big match?………Then call me when it is so I can watch……….Ok, I'll keep that day open……….Baibai."  
  
"So, what did the tennis queen want?" Takeru asked.  
  
"She wanted me to come over and do something with her. Tomorrow is one of her matches and she wanted me to watch. She thinks that the only life I have, now, is around the band."  
  
"What day do you have to keep open?" Patamon asked/  
  
"Five days from now. Is that ok, Takeru?"  
  
"Sure, we could go. Stay near the top with sunglasses and make fun of her performs."  
  
"Sounds good. Coming Pata?"  
  
"I have a feeling that you guys will only do the minimum around me, so, iie. You guys should have your fun to the max."  
  
"Guess you figured that out with our fun, huh?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Yep, tomorrow you guys will be on your own."  
  
"I'll leave food for you them."  
  
"We'll save the for dinner and tomorrow we'll decide on a location for the trip."  
  
"When will Gabumon and I be going with you guys on this trip?"  
  
"Someday." Takeru answered.  
  
Patamon was trying to imagine a place where they would go with their true selves but nothing came to mind. Then he remember something that Takeru once said.  
  
"Is this trip going to be in another world?"  
  
"Whatever gave you a crazy idea like that?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I remember Takeru saying something about other worlds parallel to ours. Even though he said he was guessing but he's body movement didn't say so."  
  
"You're right. During that time I was thinking about one. The one we wanted to go to but the events here stop us."  
  
"Do you know all the other worlds or a few?"  
  
"Most." Yamato answered.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or leave me in the dark?"  
  
"Leave you in the dark."  
  
"How did you know about the summer events and what are you talking about?"  
  
"The event when we were having that honor for the dead Digimon."  
  
"That's when you were planning on going?"  
  
"We hoped that 'The Ken Problem', as we put it, would be over before then but it wasn't."  
  
"On your trips, do you act as what you are or do you have another disguise?"  
  
"We act more of our selves but a few things are minus and a few added."  
  
"Do you have close friends?"  
  
"Like you or Gabumon, iie. We have friends who knows a few things about us, but you're the only one who'll ever know all."  
  
"Do you like your friends in those worlds?"  
  
"Hai, we would rarely hate our friends in those worlds."  
  
"So why hate the ones here?"  
  
"We hate this planet." Takeru said.  
  
"If we told you our past then you'll know why, but that's all you can go by." Yamato said.  
  
Yamato put away the food and they were about to walk out the door but the phone rang again. Yamato went to pick it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Yamato is speaking………Iie……..Have something plan for today……..If you really want to do something, call Sora and ask her. She called me seeing if I wanted to do something…………He's with me……..Baibai."  
  
"Taichi?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Yea, he wanted to do something 'cause he was bored. He called you first."  
  
"Guess he's worried about his baby sister." Takeru said that mockingly.  
  
"That needs a few days."  
  
Then they walked outside.  
  
They ran and ran till they couldn't run anymore. Ken looked back and noticed that he couldn't se the colosseum anymore. Hikari and Gatomon kept on walking even though they were every tried and muscles ached in pain. Everyone had dedigievolve to their rookie selves, minus Gatomon since she's usually at Champion.  
  
"We're far away from the place. You can rest now."  
  
But they kept on going. Ken wanted to go but his body stopped all movement. Hikari and Gatomon were out of sight. None could move to see what they wanted to reach. Minutes passed before Ken and Wormmon's bodies allowed movement. They stood and followed Hikari and Gatomon. They were no longer in the distance that an untrained eye wouldn't see, but Ken's eyes were able to see. Looking ahead of them he saw nothing but endless sand. He looked back to see everyone walking toward him. They headed out and followed them. When they did stop to rest, it was behind a giant cactus. All went to see if they were ok and why she walked this far, non-stop.  
  
"Are you two ok?" V-mon asked.  
  
"We're fine." Gatomon answered.  
  
"Why did you two walked to here" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Mimi once told us that in a desert that's endless with sand and heat there's a cactus that will protect anything around it or who bears its symbol."  
  
"How do you know this is that cactus?" Iori asked.  
  
"There'll be a ship as or greater than the cactus near it to show how great of a love that the cactus is when it comes to protecting."  
  
Ken looked around to see big pieces of mental around this area. He guessed that they never noticed it since they were trying to keep up with Hikari and Gatomon.  
  
"Why walk here now?" Miyako asked.  
  
"After the great circle where evils grows they're will be great heat to show the defeated evils powers."  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Rest and then we'll move on. I think I'm understanding this place a bit."  
  
"Are you going to tell us?"  
  
Everyone laid down in the shade.  
  
"The best things are told when unsaid."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Night."  
  
Miyako was too tried to ask so she decided to ask later. They all went to sleep.  
  
They entered a story building with life. It was an open building so they can walk in and out when pleas. Yamato went to a room on each floor. The rooms had many people in it. Takeru and Patamon kept watch for any guards. After Yamato was done they walked out. Takeru and Yamato pulled out different control panel and pushed the single button on there. Loud explosion was heard and big smoky clouds came out of any open spot. Then they walked away, giggling. Patamon wasn't worried since he knew that this was only a warning that they'll strike again someday.  
  
"We better head home. It's getting late." Yamato said, smiling.  
  
"Yea, I still have to finish my artwork." He looked toward the sky and smile to himself.  
  
"Onana."  
  
Yamato walked away. Takeru walked to his house. He made dinner that reminded Patamon of Yamato's cooking.  
  
"Did he teach you how to cook?"  
  
"Hai, we need it when we go to the other worlds for pleaser or work."  
  
"Why do you work there?"  
  
"To get their money. Yama cooks and plays music while I sale the things I made. If I was in my old house, I would have many things to sale, but-"  
  
"But you now live here where you can't work as much."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Why did your mom move here if you didn't want to?"  
  
"She thought that I needed to be around people that I knew so I wouldn't send so much time locked up in my room."  
  
"Did you have an opinion in the matter?"  
  
"Iie. I only knew that on the day when people were in our house picking up and putting them in their trucks. I was wondering why she told me to pack all the small things that I had into boxes, and why she came back so early. I now wished that I had thought that through more. That would be the last time she'll or anyone else, other than Yama, pull trick like that."  
  
They were both done.  
  
"I'll do them. Go work on the artwork."  
  
Patamon flew to Takeru's spot, picked up his plate, placed it over his, and flew to the sink. Takeru walked to his room and went to work. After Patamon was done he went to Takeru's bed s slept. In Patamon's sleep, he decided that he would allow them two their fun until Takeru was going to the Digital World. After he was done, he went into his closet.  
  
Hikari opened her eyes to see the time. They sky was black so she knew that it was prefect for them to escape the heat of the day.  
  
"Gatomon? Gatomon, wake up."  
  
"What is it Hikari?"  
  
"Do you think we should find that house?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Night."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Gatomon got up and stretched a little. Hikari woke everyone up.  
  
"What?" Miyako moaned as she rose.  
  
"We have to go to the next spot."  
  
"Where's that?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"A house that had walls of desert and sand. Near the end of the forest, there'll be the house of work. It's called the House of Pixie of Labor-No- Food. The only way to know its location is to find a dry well in the desert and take a left. We can rest there."  
  
"How are we going to find a well?" Iori asked,  
  
"And can you give us a straight answer?" Miyako asked with anger.  
  
"That's the only way I know. It's better to walk there during the night or a monster from the past and future will appear in the present with more power."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Don't know, but I don't want to find out. Are you coming?"  
  
Hikari and Gatomon walked through and passed the group. Wormmon jumped onto Ken's head and they followed.  
  
"Ken, why are you going?" Miyako asked.  
  
"I know Hikari knows what she's talking about and I'm going with her decision."  
  
"Why?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"She the closest person we have to Takeru. If we didn't react the way we did, he'll be here to help."  
  
Then he kept on walking. The rest followed but they didn't like the feeling of being led around by someone who didn't know herself.  
  
After walking, in what seemed like hours, Miyako opened her mouth.  
  
"How long is this going to take, Hikari?"  
  
She didn't turn around.  
  
"Hikari? Hello!"  
  
Still no replied from her.  
  
Then Miyako stopped. The rest stopped too but she kept on going.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Iori asked.  
  
"Hikari, if you don't stop we're not following you!"  
  
She turned around and looked at Ken, turned back around and kept on walking.  
  
"Miyako, do you think she like this any better than you?" Ken asked angrily as he continued walking after Hikari.  
  
"Ken, this isn't safe."  
  
"And you think staying there is? If it wasn't for you and Daisuke yelling at Takeru, he'll still be here."  
  
"You agreed to it too." Daisuke tried to defend himself.  
  
"That was because I thought that nothing would go wrong."  
  
"None of us thought that things would go wrong." Miyako defended.  
  
Then a scream that matched Hikari's came across the air.  
  
All ran to the spot to see Gatomon badly hurt on the sand and Hikari being taken away by a Kuwagumon.  
  
"Hikari!" Ken yelled, running toward her spot.  
  
"Wormmon digievolve to……………Stingmon!"  
  
Stingmon stopped Kuwagumon before he got away.  
  
"Why are you doing this to Hikari? She's your friend." Stingmon asked.  
  
"She's not a tomodachi of mine. Not now or ever. And I'm taking her to my boss."  
  
"Why does your boss want her?"  
  
"I don't question my orders. Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
He dropped down fast, grabbed Gatomon and flew away.  
  
No one was near enough to him so he flew the opposite direction for them. Stingmon was too slow on his reaction time that Kuwagumon was miles ahead before he realized what happened.  
  
Ken ran after him, even though he knew that he couldn't catch up. Stingmon picked him up and went after him. The others digievolve, the ones with a flying ability, to their stage and followed.  
  
Days passed as they continue to follow a path, they hoped, that lead to Hikari. Iori spotted something in the sand.  
  
"Everyone looked down."  
  
They did and noticed the small dot in the sand. Ken, thinking that it might be Gatomon, told Stingmon to go down and check.  
  
They noticed that it was a weird looking robot with four legs. Glass protected his face. It looked as if he was shut down.  
  
"Who's that?" Iori asked as they landed.  
  
"Don't know, but he looks like he was shut down."  
  
"I'll fix him. He might be able to tell us where Hikari and Gatomon are." Miyako said.  
  
She got to work right a way. Within minutes she was done. His eyes opened like a robot.  
  
"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.  
  
He looked around at them before answering, "I'm Datamon and who might you be?" he even sounded like a robot.  
  
"I'm Daisuke and this is V-mon."  
  
"Iori and Armadillomon."  
  
"Miyako and Hawkmon."  
  
"Ken and Wormmon. Did you see a Kuwagumon fly by carrying a girl and a Gatomon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you show us what way they went, please?"  
  
"I will, but you have to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I help you, you must fight my enemy. He's the one that has kidnapped you friend."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hold on Ken. Who's your enemy?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Don't mind her. Tell me where to go."  
  
"I'll go with you. Safety in numbers."  
  
Wormmon went to Stingmon. Ken jumped on and so did Datamon. Miyako, knowing there was going to be a way to talk about this, told Hawkmon and V-mon to go back, they did. Afterward, they headed off.  
  
Hikari's eyes opened slowly. She didn't recognize the place she was in but she recognized the voice.  
  
"Now you're awake."  
  
She shot up and then realized that she was lying on a soft bed. Gatomon was next to her. She also had new clothes on.  
  
There was a mirror near her and she stood to look at the outfit. It was a wedding dress!! What the hell?! Why am I in a wedding dress? She then noticed that she didn't have her shoes on. She looked at the bed and her clothes were neatly folded.  
  
Gatomon wasn't in anything special.  
  
"Gatomon? Gatomon, wake up." She was shaking her.  
  
"What Hikari…….What are you doing in a wedding dress?"  
  
"I want her to be my bride."  
  
Hikari spun around to see a monkey in a tux.  
  
Gatomon jumped in front of Hikari to protect her.  
  
"Who are you and why do you want Hikari as a bride?"  
  
"I'm Etemon, sorry for before but I wanted to see if you were strong enough to be my bride."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Your beauty surpasses all digimon beauty."  
  
"I'm not flatter."  
  
"Please, none of your friends want you. Even the one that's supposed to be yours."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Otherwise they'll be here rescuing you if they cared."  
  
"Ken cares." Hikari defended.  
  
"Then where is he? If he really cared, he'll be here."  
  
"Hikari, don't listen to him. He's just trying to trick you. You know that they'll come to save you. That's what tomodachi do!"  
  
"You both are hoping."  
  
Hikari knew that she was hoping. After all, none did agree with her. Only Ken, but that was after she told hi. What would have happened if she didn't?  
  
Takeru and Yamato were laughing at everything that Sora did wrong. But every time she looked at them, Yamato smiles a fake reassurance at her. When she turned back, they started laughing a storm again. Little did they know (or maybe did knew? Food for thought from the author) that Koushiro noticed their reaction. He wrote everything down on a piece of paper that he had. Yamato then noticed that Taichi was staying at the entrance to the seats.  
  
"Do you think today is the day when you help them?" Yamato pointed to him. Koushiro couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"Maybe, I'll go and see what he wants."  
  
Takeru walked to him.  
  
"Hey Taichi. What are you doing here?" He asked in his normal voice.  
  
"Oh, hi Takeru. I didn't know you'd be here Where's Yama?"  
  
Takeru pointed to him.  
  
"Why are you two wearing sunglasses? I've never seen them on you guys before."  
  
"Sora thought that they would look good on him. He wanted me to wear them too. What do you think?"  
  
"Cool. Do you think you can check up on Hikari and them?"  
  
"Guess it has been long enough. And I'm, also, starting to worry. Ok, I'll just tell Yama and then I'll go." Takeru ran back to Yamato.  
  
"Guessing you're goin'?"  
  
"He's worried. I really don't have a choice."  
  
"Go and make the 'leader' proud."  
  
"Yea, hope you have a happy date with Sora." Takeru mocked as he ran.  
  
"Well, hope you have a happy time with them." Yamato yelled angrily at Takeru. Why would Yama yell that at Takeru? Koushiro thought.  
  
"At least I'm not on a date."  
  
Then Takeru was where Taichi was. He smiled at him them passed him.  
  
Patamon was lying on the bed wondering where they were going and what's in Takeru's closet.  
  
"Pata, grab my D-3 and we'll get going."  
  
"Where?" Patamon grabbed the D-3 and flew to Takeru.  
  
"Taichi wants me to check on them."  
  
"You're actually doing to do it?" Patamon was surprised.  
  
"Don't have a choice. If I don't he'll just annoy me till I do."  
  
"Oh, are you able to find them?"  
  
"Yea, they're on Server. I think we should find the crest while we're there."  
  
"Don't you think that will slow us down?"  
  
"Iie, guess it's time to show you a power we have. Stay here and I'll get the tag."  
  
Takeru ran into the house and came back with a tag in his hand.  
  
"I thought that they were destroyed!"  
  
"Not ours. We're smarter then that. Let's go"  
  
Takeru opened a portal with his D-3.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Explain while we get there." He grabbed Patamon and went through.  
  
They were right over the Koromon village. Patamon saw the waterfall and so did Takeru. The hold that Patamon was in got tighter as Takeru said, "Here comes the fun part."  
  
He was dropping toward the waterfall!  
  
When it looked like they were doing to crash into the side, Takeru flew right into them. He protected Patamon as they went through from the fallen rocks. Patamon was in complete awe at what happened. Then he realized that Takeru was flying. The crest of Courage was back.  
  
Takeru hold up the tag and the wall glowed the way it did the first time. He grabbed it before it went in. Then they were in the same forest but above it this time.  
  
"Is that 'the fun part'?"  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
"That this means that Angemon nor Garurumon needs to carry you."  
  
"Iie, you do when we're around everyone or if we need rest."  
  
"How did the crest come to you if you're not Taichi?"  
  
"We can trick the Digital World."  
  
Then they were over the crest of reliability.  
  
"Going down?"  
  
"Nope, going up."  
  
He held the tag and the goal post glowed. Then the crest came up.  
  
"Two down." Takeru announced as he caught it.  
  
"And six to go."  
  
"Six?"  
  
"Hikari's. Of course, there's also Ken's."  
  
"Those two are easy to get. Watch. I call the Crest Of Light. Come!"  
  
Then something flew toward them. It was Light! Takeru caught it, too.  
  
"I call the Crest Of Kindness. Come!"  
  
The same thing happened.  
  
"Do that for all of them."  
  
"Ok, Crest of Love, Hope, Friendship, Knowledge, and Sincerity. Come!"  
  
They all shot from where they where and came. Takeru caught all of them.  
  
"Now that's done, let's go find those losers."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So you agree?"  
  
"For the fact that they went to the Digital World with no knowledge."  
  
"Hey look. Sting, XV, Aquilla are right in front."  
  
"Where's Angewo?"  
  
"Something must have been to the kid of light. Digievolve quietly."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Say it in your mind."  
  
Then Patamon did and it worked. Takeru got on and they flew to where they were. Then they noticed Datamon.  
  
"Where have you been, Takeru?!" Miyako yelled.  
  
"Why is he here?" Takeru asked coldly.  
  
"He promised us that he'd help us find Hikari." Ken answered.  
  
"In returned?"  
  
"We have to fight his enemy."  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Hand him to me and then head toward a pyramid or a broken pyramid. That's where she should be."  
  
"How do you know that?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"No time for that. Right Takeru and we'll get her back for you."  
  
Ken handed Datamon over then Stingmon moved faster. The others followed.  
  
"What were you planning on doing to them? Making a copy of one of them!"  
  
"NO, trap them in the dark core. Where Etemon went to."  
  
"Why would Etemon want Hikari?"  
  
"For her bride. He was using me but I thought of a way to get rid of your friends as well."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By making her think that she as alone. I was hoping for the reaction you showed. And that you wouldn't come back so soon."  
  
"I know that Ken would have kept her company. Plus, she has Gatomon."  
  
"That's his department."  
  
"In either case, there's never going to be any hope for you!"  
  
Then Takeru dropped him. Once he hit the ground, his data scattered.  
  
"Angemon how's that for an act?"  
  
"Good. If I didn't know I would have thought that you actually cared."  
  
"Told ya that we're good."  
  
"Shall we get a move on?"  
  
"Might as well."  
  
Angemon caught up with the group.  
  
"Where's Datamon?" Iori asked.  
  
"He wanted to leave since I was back and I know the way."  
  
"How?" Miyako asked.  
  
"We were here before. Before the great find."  
  
"Why did you guys give Hikari riddles to solve?"  
  
"Don't mind her, Takeru. She's been having a rough few days. The only people she hasn't yelled at is Iori and Daisuke."  
  
"Ok. They're not riddles. They're myths that were told to us and we told them to Hikari."  
  
"Oh." Miyako, finally, was giving up her battle.  
  
"Let's go save Hikari." Takeru declared like a leader.  
  
Everyone followed him. They were ahead of everyone so Angemon thought that it was good time to ask.  
  
"Do you think you can teach us how to fly faster?" He whispered knowing how good Digimon's ears are.  
  
"You and Gabumon? Sure, that's not the problem. You two need to get stronger."  
  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem."  
  
Then Etemon's pyramid came up.  
  
"Everyone stay here and fight off the guards. I'll find Hikari."  
  
No one argued. All went down to fight. Armadillomon went to Digmon.  
  
"We might as well find her."  
  
Angemon shot a Hand of Fate at the side of the wall. When they entered, Hikari was in front of them in a wedding dress.  
  
Angemon went to Patamon.  
  
"Hikari, are you ok?" Takeru asked as he ran to her.  
  
Her eyes were starting to watered, "Takeru."  
  
Then he noticed that Etemon was in a tux, "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
"I'm going to marry her and no one is going to stop me!"  
  
Etemon launched toward Takeru. Hikari and Gatomon were scared for him but Patamon knew better.  
  
Before he touched Takeru, he looked paralyzed with pain.  
  
Patamon then realized that Takeru punched him.  
  
"Etemon, did you think you had a chance with Hikari?! No matter what happens. You're a digimon and she's a human!"  
  
"Gatomon digievolve to…….Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon digievolve to…………Angemon!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
Both attacks hit Etemon and he was deleted, they dedigievolve back to themselves.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hikari asked, glad that he was here.  
  
"Sorry, I was with my brother. I didn't think you'd be in any danger." He answered sorrowfully.  
  
"Sorry for not agreeing with you."  
  
"Don't worry about that. You might want to change back to your regular clothes. Let's go Patamon."  
  
Takeru walked out and Patamon followed.  
  
Hikari smiled.  
  
"You might want to say something about the dress she was wearing."  
  
"I know."  
  
Hikari came out with her clothes on.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Ok. Where's everyone?"  
  
"Outside fighting guards. Let's see if they're done."  
  
"Right."  
  
When they reached the bottom and outside, they were there.  
  
"Hikari, are you ok?" Miyako asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Then let's get out of here." Daisuke offered.  
  
"Right."  
  
The ones that had a flying stage digievolve to it. Iori rode with Miyako. Ken and Stingmon were near the front. Takeru and Hikari were near the back.  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Nani?" She looked back at him.  
  
"You looked great in that wedding dress."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and turned back around.  
  
"Good." Angemon said.  
  
"Let's hope that no baby comes from this trip."  
  
"Why would you care and what makes you think that they might be?"  
  
"Why I think? Her clothes were neatly folded but scattered on the bed, she was in different clothes, and then there was a spot on the covers that was the color red. Why I care? Taichi would think that it was me and he won't stop asking questions that would lead to 'Did you have sex with my sister?'"  
  
"Why wouldn't Yama be asking that question?"  
  
"He would ask but not the way Taichi would."  
  
They passed over the things they saw. Ken opened the portal and all went through. 


End file.
